


Me and Ms. Green

by clickbait_official



Category: M&M's Commercials
Genre: Gen, i'm sorry god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 21:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30045132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clickbait_official/pseuds/clickbait_official
Summary: lmao why did i create this
Relationships: Green M&M/ Reader
Kudos: 1





	Me and Ms. Green

**Author's Note:**

> Song is "Absolutely Smitten" by dodie

**She knows this feeling all too well** ,

I took her on a stroll.

**She feels her heart begin to swell,**

Over the hills, through the woods,

**Handsome stranger,**

A basket in my hand.

**You have made her insides turn to jelly.**

But I’ve got two hands!

**She wants to dance around the room,**

So one is with her.

**Kiss you until your lips turn blue,**

There’s a clearing in the woods,

**But handsome stranger,**

That I lead her to.

**You have made her wonder... Is she pretty?**

Birds chirp.

**But it's too late,**

The wind breezes through.

**She believes in fate,**

The place is alive.

**She's absolutely smitten,**

I set the basket down,

**And she'll never let you go.**

And open it.

**That girl just there yes she's the one,**

I bring out a picnic blanket,

**With cupid's arrow in her bow**

And she helps me.

**Handsome stranger you have made her happy,**

It’s times like this I love to spend

**The first in a long time!**

**Did you just whisper in her ear?**

With her.

**Words she only dreamed to hear?**

She’s so pretty...

**Pretty lady,**

The sun is setting.

**Look at how he's smiling,**

Or maybe it’s rising?

**I think he likes you!**

It’s hard to tell time

**But it's too late,**

With her.

**You believe in fate,**

Either way,

**You're absolutely smitten,**

It’s beautiful!

**You'll never let her go.**

But not as pretty as her...

**Oooooohhhh**

The stars come out.

**Oooooohhhh**

They sparkle.

**But it's too late,**

They remind me of her.

**I believe in fate!**

Almost everything does.

**I'm absolutely smitten,**

A rose in a vase,

**I'll never let you go,**

A nearby bake sale,

**I'll never let you go,**

The way the Moon shines.

**I'll never let you go.**

I guess i'm in love

**Author's Note:**

> liked this? request more @ https://clickbait-official.tumblr.com/


End file.
